


Gluttony's Such A Delicious Sin

by joidianne4eva



Series: Halloween Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t think I knew what you were, did you?”</p><p>Ian’s voice was like molten gold, lighting up every nerve in Mickey’s body as it slipped into his veins and he couldn’t stop the broken whine that escaped him when Ian’s fingers curled around his, urging them to let go of his grip on the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony's Such A Delicious Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Mickey’s stomach hurt, it was almost the first thing he noticed…almost because there were fingers on his hips and a cock currently trying to rearrange his internal organs but also his fucking stomach hurt.

Not in a bad way, just like he’d eaten too much and was too full or something which was why it caught his attention because he'd never been so full before.

Fingers in his hair yanked him from his thoughts and Mickey gasped as the fingers tightened until they forced his head up at the same time that the man behind him shoved up and in, grinding his cock against Mickey’s prostate in a way that had stars bursting to life behind his eyelids.

“Come on, babe, you promised me the ride of my life,” the man, Ian, Mickey remembered him introducing himself as Ian, whispered.

Mickey tried to respond he really did but his legs were fucking shaking where they rested against Ian’s thighs and he felt sore and absolutely fucked out but also really, really full.

His fingers clutched at the sheets when Ian urged him upright, fingers urging Mickey’s legs even further apart.

“Didn’t think I knew what you were, did you?”

Ian’s voice was like molten gold, lighting up every nerve in Mickey’s body as it slipped into his veins and he couldn’t stop the broken whine that escaped him when Ian’s fingers curled around his, urging them to let go of his grip on the sheets.

“Such a pretty little Incubus and so fucking hungry too, like no one’s ever gotten their cock in you,” Ian whispered as he hooked his hands under Mickey’s thighs and lifted.

Mickey’s fingers scrambled at thin air for a second before they clamped down on Ian's arms when Ian slammed him down against his cock like Mickey’s weight was nothing and that was it, that was game fucking over because Mickey didn’t even have the strength to beg anymore but Ian was still hard inside him and Mickey didn’t, he couldn’t…

“Shh,” Ian whispered, one hand slipping down to press against Mickey’s stomach and Mickey hadn’t even realized that he’d been saying that shit out loud but Ian was talking again, his tongue tracing the place where Mickey’s wings were hidden beneath human skin. “I wouldn’t be a good host if I didn’t give you what you needed, would I?” Ian whispered and Mickey wanted to tell him that this was enough, that he’d never been so full before but all that came out of his mouth was a shattered moan.

Ian tssked behind him, “You need to give me more than that, Mickey.”

“Yo-you’re not…” Mickey tried, choking on his own words when Ian twisted his hips like he was part fucking snake and Mickey could feel tears on his face now because it was too much.

“Not human?” Ian guessed, “Not even a little bit,” he confirmed and Mickey wanted to ask but his vision was flickering again, like somebody was pulling the curtains in his head and he sagged back against Ian.

“Don’t worry, babe, when you wake up, I’ll be right here,” Ian whispered as Mickey lost his fight against consciousness and while it might have been a promise, to Mickey it sounded more like a threat but he couldn’t bring himself to care because he was so fucking full.


End file.
